


Washing Something

by caleprwrite



Category: Avengers, Captain America
Genre: But Steve likes to spank, Captain kink, F/M, Hardly any plot here, PWP, Smut, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, it's just been a long time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caleprwrite/pseuds/caleprwrite
Summary: Steve is a sweetheart, Cap is a Dom, and they're both total ass men. A tiny bit of Tony sass because I just can't help it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not much plot, total smut. Steve is a little kinky and the reader gets the best parts.

The team had recently returned to the compound from a mission in Russia. It had been cold, windy and miserable, but a success. After taking down three separate HYDRA bases, the team was more than ready for some fun and sunshine in the warm spring air. 

Once you found out there was a mud track upstate, you secured the keys and “borrowed” one of the SHIELD Hummers. You drug Nat with you for some hillbilly fun- it had been too many years since you’d been home to Tennessee and this was the closest thing to a country event in the area. 

After taking first place in the run and enjoying a celebratory tailgater, you camped out with the rest of the entrants. The bands were good and the dancing was even better. You even came back with an extra $500 because Nat couldn’t resist challenging the country boys to drinking contests. Unfair advantage, yes, but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt ‘em.

You were still high on your win when you pulled into the compound the next day. The previously black Hummer was caked and splashed with clumps of reddish brown mud. There were wiper marks across the windshield where you’d tried to see and later taken a bucket of water to it for better sight. 

“What the hell is this?” Tony gawked as you rolled in, clumps of dried mud still falling from the wheel wells.

“It’s called country fun, Stark!” you yelled, hopping out of the truck, still clad in shorts and a bikini top. Nat did the same and laughed at Tony’s jaw hanging open.

Steve, who was working on his bike, peered around at the scene and smiled at the dumb look plastered across Tony’s face. You walked past him to the garage to get a couple of buckets and sponges. His gaze met yours and you winked at him, causing his cheeks to flush. If there was one thing you learned about your fearless leader- as commanding as Captain America was, Steve seemed adorably shy and blushed beautifully. 

“You helpin’ or you just gonna stand there and look pretty Tony?” you drawled and made to shoot some water at him once you pulled out the hose.

“No thank you” he said, throwing his hands up and backing away. “You have fun with that, Loretta Lynn.”

“Good Lord, Tony-, how old are you, anyway?” you laughed.

Tony pointed at Steve on his way back in. “Old is right there, (y/n)!” 

You smiled and shook your head. Leave it to Tony to deflect. Nat grabbed the buckets from you and began filling them with sudsy water. You climbed up to the top of the Hummer- which you affectionately called the “Beast”- and asked her to pass you the hose. She did so but only after thoroughly shooting you in the face and upper body. 

“Oh! In the face? Dick move Widow!” you yelled. “You just wait…”

After a moderately violent water fight, you and Nat had gotten most of the Beast cleaned up. You peeked over at Steve, who was lazily fidgeting with his bike to make it look like he wasn’t just there to watch. After you caught him staring at your ass you decided to tease him, bending slowly and completely at the waist to wash the wheels. You giggled softly when you heard him curse as he dropped a wrench.

Nat shot you a knowing look and smirked. “Hey Steve, would you mind helping (y/n) finish this up? I’ve got training with Clint in five and (y/n) is wet.” 

You snorted a laugh at her last comment and admired the deep blush heating up Steve’s cheeks. Seriously, could he get any more adorable?

“Uh- yeah, sure Nat.” he agreed and she handed him the keys.

You rinsed out the buckets and sponges and shivered in the light spring breeze. After your battle with Nat you were soaked to the bone. 

Steve snuck up behind you as you were tying back your hair. “Need any help?” he rumbled in your ear. You were completely oblivious to his presence, so you yelped and spun around to him, slipping on the wet concrete. He caught you just in time, his warm muscular arms wrapping around your waist, pulling you close. “Jesus, you’re freezing, (y/n)” he said, wrapping his arms tighter around you and rubbing his hands up and down your back to warm you up. 

The heat coming off his body felt like the sun’s rays in the summertime and you moaned softly, unexpectedly. “Mmm Cap, you’re so warm” you said and snuggled deeper into his embrace. You pressed your face into the crook of his neck and inhaled his scent. He smelled like clean skin with a hint of aftershave, and vanilla. It was intoxicating. 

“Me being warm is all you. Teasin’ me all morning... you think I didn’t notice?” he asked, eyes the color of the sky locked onto your own and it was your turn to blush. His lips were curved into a small sinful smirk that did amazing things to your body. It made you wonder what happened to the shy Steve. 

He pushed a wild lock of hair back behind your ear and you subconsciously leant into his touch and shivered again, feeling at once submissive. “I’m gonna kiss you now” he said and cupped your cheek, raising your lips to his. His kiss was electrifying. All the teasing, all the fantasizing about how it would feel to have his lips pressed softly to yours, it was nothing compared to how you felt kissing him. 

He began slowly, exploring, softly tasting your lips. Once he could tell you wanted more, his tongue pressed forward, demanding entrance to your mouth. You happily gave it, and he deepened the kiss. He tasted sweet and hot and you found yourself softly moaning into his mouth. Oh. My. God. Steve had a talented tongue.

“Been wantin’ to do that for quite a while” he drawled in a thick Brooklyn accent. “You have any idea what you do to me, Doll?”

“I-” you were interrupted by an alarm that sounded yet another mission. Damn. 

“Guess you'll have to tell me later” he smirked and pressed a quick kiss to your cheek. “Better suit up.”

The mission went well, there was a threat of a dirty bomb at Grand Central Station. After subduing some wannabe HYDRA goons, securing the site, debriefing and getting the bomb to Tony and Bruce’s lab for testing it was finally evening. The team settled in for a light and quiet dinner. 

“These guys are never gonna learn, hey Cap?” Clint said, twirling his chopsticks like they were made for drums.

“It's job security, right Barton?” Tony quipped. “Besides they've graciously provided you with target practice.” 

“Just once, it’d be nice to have a quiet day. Relax, follow a few things through… “ Steve said quietly, leaning back in his chair, holding eye contact with you briefly. 

The hidden meaning in his comment warmed you in a way that had heat rising to your cheeks. The sinful smirk across his lips reminded you of the way you felt under his control. You wanted him to kiss you, take hold of you again. Your head was spinning from the confidence and possessiveness he treated you with. Something had changed in the shy Steve you toyed with before, like a band snapped and this domineering man had taken hold. It was hot. He was hot, and it did so many amazing things to you.

Because everyone had been so busy with missions, there was no organized training that evening. The team split to do their own thing, which meant an epic Mario Kart battle for Nat and Clint, sciencing for Tony and Bruce. Sam had a late cup of coffee to catch up with an old friend from the VA. That left you and Steve with nothing to do. You stretched, a long, full bodied movement and announced you were going to your room early. 

“Not so fast, (y/n). If you haven't got anything else right now I'd like to go over some combat strategy with you. You up for it?” Steve asked, holding your gaze. 

“Yes, Captain. Whenever you're ready” you agreed. You held his blue eyes with your gaze and he knew that you knew what he wanted. 

“Follow me” he ordered, eyes darkened. The commanding tone was back and the fire that had been smoldering in your core all day burned hot again.

You did as instructed and in the lift he pressed the button for his private level. The lift doors opened and he exited without a word. You followed him, surprised to see the modern way his personal space was decorated.

“And here I always pegged you for a vintage kinda guy, Cap” you you drawled, suddenly nervous to have gone from teasing him to being his prey.

“Guess I'm full of surprises, huh?” he said turning to you, pressing you up against the wall without hesitating. The commanding tone was back in his voice and his eyes drank you in. 

“That so? You gonna make me guess?” Two could play this game. Your voice was breathy, being caught between his massive frame and the wall was intimidating, but you weren't ready to give in just yet.

“Show you is more like it” he said, raking his darkened eyes over your body. That smirk was back, the one that did so many things to you. He continued, “but you gotta ask for it. Tell me you want it.” The back of his hand lightly brushed your upper arm which had his fingertips lightly tracing along your breast. That was it. The small contact had you begging in seconds.

You melted into him, waiting, begging. Your resolve was gone. “I want you… so bad, please.” His mouth was on yours, his lips, teeth and tongue all taking over. His hands buried deep into your hair, holding your head in place. He bit and sucked on your bottom lip and you shivered. You moaned at the feeling, releasing a small, pleading sound into his mouth and his grip on you tightened.

His large hands spread out and down your back, coming to rest over your ass and you arched your back, pressing the roundness of your cheeks further into his grip. You remembered how you caught him staring so many times and realized just how much of an ass-man he was as his long and elegant fingers gripped and pressed into your soft flesh. 

Your hands roamed free, arms snaking around his neck at first. Then you traced the defined lines across his chest and down his massive arms. His skin was so soft and the contrast of it being pulled tightly across rippling muscles was delicious. 

His mouth explored along your jaw and neck, down to your collarbone. He kissed back up your neck to your earlobe and bit gently, tugging enough to make you whimper. You felt his lips smirk against your skin.

“You're such a good girl, making such pretty noises for me” he murmured in your ear. Every nerve came alive at the deep timbre of his voice. “Tell me, baby. Tell me you want to be my good girl.”

“Yes, oh please” you pleaded. You wanted more, so much more of him. You felt vulnerable and at the same time powerful under his praise. 

He nipped and sucked at the tender flesh over your pulse, drawing more whimpers and moans from your lips as he marked you. Your breath hitched when you felt him grab your ass tighter and he lifted you into his arms, pressing the hardness of his cock between your legs. You wrapped your arms around his strong neck and shoulders, rolling your head back and his lips followed the graceful line of your neck down to the swells of your breasts. He softly bit into the flesh and you thought you’d come right there from the intoxicating pleasure of it all. You wanted him to lick and bite and suck on every inch of your skin.

“Please, oh my God” you begged as you rolled your hips against his swollen cock.

“Please what? You gotta use your words for me. Tell me what you want… can't give it to you unless you tell me, baby.” He rolled his hips into yours and you felt complete frustration at the layers of fabric separating you.

“Mmm, I wanna be your good girl, Captain. Make me your good girl, please” you begged.

He lowered you down and stepped back, meeting your lust blown gaze. An mix of challenge and determination crossed his features and it went straight to your core. “Strip, now” he commanded.

You obeyed and pulled you shirt over your head, followed by your leggings. You released the bun on top of your head and your long brunette locks fell free, grazing your shoulders and breasts. He gave an appreciative nod and raked his eyes over your figure. The tenting in his sweats showed his appreciation for what he saw. As you stood in your matching black lace bra and panties, you reached out to touch him and he caught your wrist.

His eyes narrowed, “Did I give you permission to touch? I thought you wanted to be my good girl.” His free hand lightly grabbed your throat. Your breath hitched from the feeling and a sense of nervousness washed over you. You weren't used to being controlled. But for Steve, you'd do anything he said, just to have his hands on you. 

“Please” you begged again. He moved his hand up enough to run his thumb along your full lower lip. You opened your mouth and caught his thumb, licking and sucking on it. His eyes locked on your mouth, approval and anticipation evident. 

“What is it? Tell me what you want” he insisted after pulling his thumb away and cupping your cheek.

“Touch me, I need to feel you.” He smiled, pleased with you playing along and moved forward. His massive hands traced lightly along the edges of your bra from the center outward. They followed the lines up over your shoulders and down your back, unclasping the hook. 

The fabric fell, leaving you exposed and his mouth attacked the soft and newly exposed skin. His lips and tongue teased and flicked across your pert buds, and he sucked and squeezed hungrily. Your hands were in his hair, curling your fingers enough to tug gently. His mouth popped off your skin with an obscene sound before he looked up at you through lidded eyes. “Turn around for me, I wanna see all of you.”

You did as instructed and he grabbed your hips when your back faced him. He pressed small bites into the skin along your shoulder blades and drug his hands down your hips, sinking to his knees. He bit into your hip just above your pantyline as he grabbed your ass, squeezing and spreading your cheeks possessively. Your head dropped back and your breasts pressed against the cool wall.

He let go of your ass and in one fluid motion his shirt was off and he spun you, throwing your leg over his shoulder and biting down gently into the flesh of your inner thigh, immediately soothing it with the flat of his tongue. “I bet you taste amazing” his voice rumbled between your thighs. One hand held you in place while the other rubbed your mound through the drenched fabric. “You're so wet for me, good girl.” His skilled fingers pressed and brushed and rubbed against your folds. He wrapped those fingers around the fabric and yanked, destroying the lace barrier between his mouth and your wet heat. 

His tongue plunged into you, licking and teasing your slit. His lips locked onto the sensitive bundle of nerves and he sucked relentlessly.

“Oh- Oh my God, yes! Mmm… Oh! Fuck!” you screamed. You felt him grab your other leg and lift it over his shoulder as well. His large hands dug into your flesh as he held your ass and pressed you between the wall and his mouth. 

“You taste so sweet, so fuckin’ good for me” he moaned. His tongue plunged deeper, fucking you on it. Your hands held onto his head, desperate for something to ground yourself with. His lips attached to your bundle of nerves again, the pressure changing in a relentless rhythm.

“I'm- oh God, I'm gonna come!” you cried and the band low in your core snapped, flooding you with pulsing heat. He used his tongue again and fucked you through your orgasm, slowing as your writing and twitching body spasmed into his mouth. You whimpered his name over and over as you came.

“Good girl” he praised against your overstimulated core. He gently placed you back on your feet and kissed each hip. He looked up at you with lust darkened blue eyes and swollen, reddened lips shining with your wetness. 

He rose and kissed your lips. Your breath was still coming in harsh pants from all of your moaning and screaming. “Steve…” You moaned his name again when you tasted yourself on his tongue and held onto his his strong body, afraid you'd fall without some support. He sensed this as well and picked you up bridal style. He carried you to his bedroom where he laid you back gently against the pillows on his bed.

He kissed your forehead and stroked your hair. “You're so beautiful. I'll be right back” he smiled softly. Your head was reeling from his commanding dominance and the sweetness he now treated you with. Moments later he returned with a cool bottle of water and knelt at the side of the bed next to you. “Take a sip, sweetheart, please.”

You took the water gratefully. It felt refreshing sliding down your throat after all the moaning and crying out moments before. You handed it to him and he smiled before downing some as well. He looked down at you as he took your smaller hand in his large one and pressed a kiss to your palm. The coolness of his lips from the cold water made you shiver and he chuckled softly. You cupped both hands around his strong jaw and brought his lips to yours as he climbed over you pressing you into the bed. 

“Wanna know what I think?” you asked, your voice still breathy.

“What's that, Doll?”

“I think you're overdressed” you spoke against his lips. You kissed along his jaw and whispered in his ear. “You should probably do something about that, Steve.” Your hands lightly traced from his shoulder blades down his sides. You felt the muscles under his skin tense and your hands drifted farther down to his waistband and he kissed you deeply, a low rumbling groan coming from his lips. 

“Mhmm I think so too” he said and pushed back off the bed. He stood and stripped in one graceful motion. You subconsciously licked your lips as you took in the beauty of his body. You sat up on the edge of the bed and lightly grabbed his hips, turning him to face you. His swollen erection stood at the ready, the tip heated and leaking. You looked into his eyes as you sank forward to your knees and licked the tip, moaning hungrily at the taste of him. Your hands worked over the velvet soft skin and your mouth sank down on him

You licked him from base to tip, and swirled your tongue before flattening it and taking him into your mouth. Your hands helped where your mouth couldn't go due to his size and his hands lightly rested in your hair. You hollowed your cheeks and relaxed your throat, reveling in the small involuntary jerking motions of his hips. He repeated your name softly, reverently and it fell from his lips like a prayer. 

Your hands slid from his ribs to his back, lower to the swell of his ass. You pulled him forward into your mouth in time with your movements, encouraging him to take control. He went from lightly stroking your hair to wrapping his fingers deeper and holding you tightly in place. You moaned when you looked up at him through your lashes and the look on his face was pure pleasure. His brows were knit together tightly and his jaw relaxed, a soft “O” being formed by his mouth. 

“Oh my God, (y/n)... Fuck, I'm gonna come baby” he growled and released his hold on you, looking down at you in awe. Your eyes locked on his and the grip you had on his ass tightened. You held him in place, taking him deeper than before. You wanted to taste him, to feel him. You moaned as you pulled him in, three more deep thrusts and he came explosively with a shudder. You swallowed around him as his orgasm pulsed in your mouth and throat, earning more obscenities and praises from his lips.

His hands fell from your hair and his body slumped forward slightly. You licked everything last drop and kissed the tip of his cock, looking up at him and wiping the corner of your mouth with the back of your hand. He reached under your arms and lifted you back dropping you across the bed and he fell next to you. 

He panted as he kissed your cheeks, down your neck and back up your jaw to your lips. The combined taste of him in your mouth and yourself on his lips made you shiver and moan softly. “You're amazing. How'd I get so lucky?” he asked. Praise after praise fell from his lips as he kissed and held you. 

“You're kidding, right?” you breathed. “Do you have any idea how long I've been makin’ eyes at you?” He smiled an adorable crooked smile. “You really know how to keep a girl on her toes, don't you Captain?” His cheeks blushed as the title fell from your lips. 

“About that…” Steve said, the color on his cheeks burning hotter and he looked down at your hands laced together. “I'm glad you were okay with it. I'm not really good at talking to women, so I went with the Captain thing. But you, you're amazing. I didn't know how to approach you. I really didn't plan on all this.”

“So this guy…” you traced a finger along his collarbone, “this sweet Steve who calls me beautiful? He's not good with women?” you asked incredulously. He got quiet and a look crossed his face that melted your heart. “What is it?” you asked. He smiled shyly and met your eyes.

“I like how you say my name.” He wrapped his arms around you and you rested your leg on his thigh. He sighed and asked, “Do you think- would you like to go out (y/n)? Like on an actual date, I mean?” 

Your jaw dropped open and a smile crossed your lips. “I'm lyin’ naked in your bed darlin’. I'd say your chances are pretty good.” You reached up and traced the defined outline of his jaw and he caught your hand, kissing it again. A bright smile crossed his lips and he kissed you gently. 

His hand slid lightly across your cheek and held the side of your neck while his thumb caressed your skin. You wrapped your arms around his middle as he rolled on top of you and pressed you into the bed. You felt the insistent hardness of his swollen erection near your entrance and you were amazed that he could be hard again already. You looked up at him, surprised and he blushed. 

“Sorry, it’s the serum. Not much recovery time” he grinned. He tried to lift himself off of you but you held him there with your legs around his waist insistently. “It's ok, Doll. We don't have to-” 

“What if I want to?” you cut him off. He searched your face. “What if I want YOU, Steve?” you asked, softly tracing his cheekbone with the back of your fingers.

His name on your lips was all it took to convince him. It was something he never wanted to be without. “I haven't- it's been a long time” he looked down, embarrassed. You kissed him softly and followed his lead from there.

He explored your mouth, your neck, your breasts and your body tenderly and slowly. He smiled at the soft little noises you made as he tasted and kissed your skin. This was more than the instinctual fucking from before. This was soft and patient, learning and committing each other’s desires to memory. It was everything and not enough all at the same time.

Steve moved you to his lap, his back against the headboard. You kissed each other softly as you drug your nails lightly down the rippled skin of his abdomen. He attacked the column of your neck and searched for that one sweet spot that made you tremble. He found it just below your ear and kept on it until he had you begging and pleading for more.

He marked your neck deeply then soothed the skin with his tongue. You were so enamored with the way he worshiped your body that you were like putty in his hands. The insistent swelling of his cock beneath you had you shivering with anticipation and your hips instinctively rocked back and forth against it. His breathing became heavier and you could tell he was ready. 

He leaned forward and fell against you, pressing you into the bed and your eyes met. “Oh, Steve…” you whimpered. He settled above you and ran his right hand down your side to your thigh, hooking his forearm under your knee and bringing it up to his waist. 

His left arm braced next to your head and you turned to it, kissing the skin of his bulging bicep. You gasped and bit into the muscle as his cock entered you slowly, carefully, filling you and stretching you unlike anything you'd experienced. He shuddered and moaned above you “Oh my God, (y/n)... you feel so good.” He kissed you deeply, his warm tongue finding yours. He nipped at your swollen lips and sucked the bottom one into his mouth.

He inched deeper with each gentle push until finally he was seated completely within you. He stilled inside allowing you a chance to adjust to his length and girth. You moaned with the sweet, maddening stretch and it had you whimpering into his mouth, your eyes shut tight. Your walls shuddered and stretched around him. You felt his fingers softly caress your cheek and you opened your eyes to meet his. 

The darkened blue rimming his pupils blown wide in desire sparkled with adoration and concern. “You okay sweetheart?” he asked softly.

You nodded breathlessly and managed a small “Yes, oh my God… Oh, Steve.” and he smiled pressing his lips to your cheeks and forehead. “I'm ready, please.” you begged against his neck and he began slowly rocking against you. 

Each movement brought forth a whimper, a moan, a kiss or a nip to his lips. He filled you completely and it was intoxicating. “You're so tight” he growled into the soft flesh of your neck and his hand slid down the back of your thigh to your ass and he squeezed, his large hand grabbing your cheek possessively. He raised up, his eyes locking onto yours and smiled. “Beautiful, so beautiful.” 

He held you as he rolled the two of you over, still buried deep inside you. Your hands spread over his defined pecs and you braced your body, lifting your hips and sliding back down his cock over and over. His hands raised up and cupped your heaving breasts, deftly teasing your nipples. Those long fingers slid down your body and around to your ass, squeezing, lifting separating your cheeks in rhythm with your movements above him. Your head fell back in ecstasy and you whimpered as he thrusted up faster to meet you.

“You like that, huh? Tell me, let me hear you, baby.” He slapped your ass and the unexpected sting had your orgasm crashing into you without warning.

“Fuck, Steve, yes!” you screamed with the pulsing heat in your core, clenching your walls around him. He spanked you again causing a new wave of pleasure to ripple through your core and prolonging your release. It was too much to handle but you didn't want it to stop, ever. You were quickly becoming addicted to his hands, his lips, and his cock.

“I need you on your hands and knees” he growls. You did as you were told and before he entered you, he sank his teeth into the curve of your ass, nipping and sucking on the skin. You felt his hands squeezing your cheeks and his cock nudged its way back into your folds. He ran a hand up your spine and into your hair at the base of your skull. The gentle tug made your whole body tingle and your walls clenched around him. 

He wrapped his large hands around your sides and guided you up against him. One arm wrapped around your front, holding a breast and the other rubbed down the flat of your belly down to your clit. A skilled finger circled the sensitive nub and you cried out. 

“Oh my God, I'm so close. You feel so fuckin’ good. I want you to come again, come on my cock sweetheart.” The low rumble of his voice in your ear and the way his hand reached up gripping your shoulder, pulling down and impaling you deep onto his cock- again and again- was all you could handle. 

“Fuck! Steve! Yes! Oh! I want you to come in me… please! I wanna feel you come!” He growled and bit your earlobe, breathing hard onto your skin. Deep groans fell from his lips with each thrust. It was painful but it felt so good, you begged him to keep going, to give it to you deep as you came again and he did. You felt his hot release deep inside you, pulsing, your walls clenching, your body taking everything from him. 

Your head fell back against his chest and you went limp. He held you up on his cock and wrapped both arms around your body protectively. Kisses were pressed into your temple as you faintly understood the words from his lips praising you over and over. 

He gently lowered you to the bed and curled around behind you, pulling you close. He teased soft kisses to your neck, shoulder, hair, anywhere he could reach as you lay there still trembling and out of breath. His strong arms wrapped around you and you felt warm and secure once he pulled the blanket over your bodies. The pounding of your heart and his soft breath in your ear and being wrapped in his arms lulled you to sleep.


End file.
